


Starry Night

by imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Oops, Stars, Valoris, happy!Valoris, wrote this in like 15 minutes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch/pseuds/imgoingtostayanonymousthankyouverymuch
Summary: Based on a little conversation with @litttlesilkworm on Tumblr. ;))))Super short, so sorry.Also, TBH im too lazy to actually come up with a reason and explain why the Soviet Union would have let this happen, but just go along with it pleaseeeeeeee
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L1ttleSilkworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleSilkworm/gifts).

It was two years after Chernobyl. Valery and Boris were now retired together, living in a little home on the cold coast of Norway. They were very happy together, hardly seeing other people, spending their days taking walks together, enjoying nature, reading books by their warm fireplace, and – of course – making love. Boris had fallen asleep with Valery on their couch, waking up to find that he was no longer pressed against his warm body. 

Rubbing his eyes, Boris stood up, looking for Valery. It was dark out, the stars shining brightly in the countryside. 

“Valera?” He called out as he made his way through their cozy home. Boris had managed to keep it in the ‘cozy’ threshold, not quite crossing over into the ‘messy’ yet, despite what he swore was Valery’s best efforts. 

Boris couldn’t find Valery anywhere. Boris decided to try their back porch. He opened the glass door, shivering as he was suddenly hit with the cold environment outside. In one of their little chairs on their patio, he found Valery, snuggled in several blankets with a hat pulled tightly over his head. He was looking up, admiring the stars. 

“Valera,” Boris greeted. Valery seemed to suddenly realize that Boris was there, as he jumped a little. 

“Borya,” Valery smiled. Boris sat down in the chair next to him, crossing his legs, still shivering. Valery removed the top blanket he had, the heaviest one, carefully laying it on Boris. Valery then reached out and held Boris’ large, warm hand in his. They sat together in silence for a while, admiring the beauty of nature. 

“Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love,” Valery whispered, looking at Boris. Boris looked at him, smiling. Boris leaned to Valery and kissed his cheek gently. 

“I love you,” he mumbled against Valery’s skin. “I love you.” 

Boris noticed after a few more minutes that Valery was shivering. “Valera, you’re freezing.” He whispered. 

“I’m fine,” Valery said, unconvincingly. Boris raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I’m a little cold.”

Boris nodded his head toward their home. “Let’s go inside.” Valery looked down and nodded, standing up slowly. 

As they made their way inside, Boris caught a glance at the clock. 3:36. No wonder he was tired. 

Valery tried to help Boris fold the blankets. Valery finished folding one, proud, before realizing that it was completely asymmetrical. Frowning slightly, Boris realized what Valery did, causing him to laugh gently. 

“We can take care of this later. Let’s get to bed.” They finished getting ready for bed, walking into their bedroom together, pulling the blankets back, engaged in some light conversation. Valery tried to stifle a yawn, which inevitably failed. 

Boris had to say, he was quite impressed with himself. Since they started living together, and even before then, when they were at Chernobyl, he had gotten Valery on a more regular sleep schedule, eating actual food, and drinking water. 

The pair then climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to protect their bodies from the cold. This was Boris’ favorite part of his day. They scooted toward each other, and the got in their regular spooning position, with Valery as the little spoon, of course. He always felt so close to his partner. It was such an intimate position, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Boris rubbed his hand along Valery’s side and down to his hip, gently pulling him closer so they lay flush to one another. Boris’ hand drifted in front of Valery, rubbing soothing circles into Valery’s chest gently. Valery sighed happily, relaxing in Boris’ embrace. 

Boris’ hand then drifted down, rubbing over Valery’s little belly, protruding in front of this chest. Back at Valery’s hip, Boris slipped his hand under the thin nightshirt that Valery wore, feeling the warm, soft, excess flesh on his love’s hip and belly. His thumb rubbed circles into the soft skin below his hand, and Valery shivered.  
Boris gently kissed Valery’s head, holding him tight in the cold Norwegian nights. 

With a sigh, the happy couple drifted off to sleep, Boris’ large hand still resting on that soft, pleasantly shaped belly.


End file.
